User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: 4th Generation Reflections
Hello, and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we take one final look at the 4th Generation! Monster Hunter 4 Videos File: N3DS『モンスターハンター4（仮題）』 コンセプト映像 File: N3DS『モンスターハンター４』 プロモーション映像1 File: N3DS『モンスターハンター４』 プロモーション映像2 File: N3DS『モンスターハンター４』 プロモーション映像3 File: N3DS『モンスターハンター４』 プロモーション映像4 File: N3DS『モンスターハンター４』 プロモーション映像5 File: N3DS『モンスターハンター４』オープニングムービー File: Kogath - Monster Hunter 4 Village End Credits File: Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - "Legacies" Cutscene Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Videos File: 3DS『モンスターハンター4G』　制作決定発表映像 File: 3DS『モンスターハンター4G』　プロモーション映像2 File: 3DS『モンスターハンター4G』　プロモーション映像3 File: 3DS『モンスターハンター4G』歌姫PV「礎の唄」 File: 3DS『モンスターハンター4G』　プロモーション映像4 File: 3DS『モンスターハンター4G』 オープニングムービー File: Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - E3 2014 Trailer File: Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - Story Trailer File: Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate - Launch Trailer File: MH4G - 村★ エンディング Ending & Credits Monster Hunter Generations Videos File:『モンスターハンタークロス』プロモーション映像 File:『モンスターハンタークロス』 プロモーション映像2 File:『モンスターハンタークロス』 プロモーション映像3 File:『モンスターハンタークロス』 オープニングムービー File: Monster Hunter Generations - Announcement Trailer File: Monster Hunter Generations - Prowler Trailer File: Monster Hunter Generations - Style System Trailer File: Monster Hunter Generations E3 2016 Trailer File: Monster Hunter Generations - Launch Trailer File: N3DS Monster Hunter X "Let's Nyance" -Ending Credits- Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate Videos File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像2 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像3 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』プロモーション映像4 File:『モンスターハンターダブルクロス』オープニング映像 File: Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate - Announcement Trailer File: Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate - Launch Trailer File:【MHXX】パーティ☆ニャイト Final Thoughts on the 4th Gen I think we all can agree that the 4th Generation was a fun experience from beginning to end, despite some aspects of it being annoying. At the start, many fans didn't have much hope for the 4th Generation, but, eventually, people began to realize that it was going to be an amazing time for Monster Hunter. Each time we thought we saw it all, but the 4th Generation kept pulling us back in with something unexpected like Monster Hunter Generations with its Hunting Styles and Hunter Arts, none of us ever imagined such a thing for the series. The 4th Generation truly showed how creative the MH Team could be, showing that they still have plenty of ideas for the series, and it is amazing to think what never made it into the 4th Generation. Even if the 4th Generation left a bitter taste in your mouth, you gotta admit that Capcom really had some amazing ideas for this generation of Monster Hunter. Hopefully, we'll see more of this in the future as well, and I hope they expand on some ideas that never were really explored! Last Week If you missed out on last week's MAW, we talked about the final boss of Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate, Ahtal-Ka! If you still want to comment on her MAW feel free to do so! Next Week Questions *1. What really made/broke (Or both) the 4th Generation for you as a whole? Why? *2. What aspects of the 4th Generation did you really enjoy throughout it? Why? *3. Do you feel that the 4th Generation is missing any intrigue that was seen in other generations? If so, what made the previous generations more intriguing for you? *4. Despite the 4th Generation being over, what do you think the MH Team could've improved upon to make it a better experience in your opinion? *5. What are the things you're going to miss in the 4th Generation the most? *6. Do you feel the 4th Generation was a wild ride overall? Did it take some new shapes (Monsters, gameplay, music, etc.) that you never expected for MH that you hope to see more of in the future? *7. What are your favorite monsters and areas of the 4th Generation (Older monsters and areas count too, including revamps/remakes)? Which Flagship and Final Boss from this generation are your favorites? Why? *8. What are some things that you are thankful the 4th Generation did for the series moving forward (It can be anything you want it to be)? *9. So far, how do you think Monster Hunter: World compares to Monster Hunter 4 and Monster Hunter Generations? How has it improved? Do you feel it has fallen in some ways compared to those games? Despite everything, does Monster Hunter: World still feel like a Monster Hunter game at its core for you? *10. If you had to choose one, which game of this generation was your favorite overall? Why is that particular game your favorite? You can skip any of these questions if you can't think up anything, or just leave a simple comment if you don't feel like answering any of them. Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs